Harry Potter and the help of muggles
by Snakeeater3
Summary: This is a sort Harry become's more poerfull through learning to be a GSAS Oppretive i hope you enjy it as much as i have, Plz give adivce not banter on (If you thought it was) how bad or good the story is also Plz read Snakeeater 3
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and the help of muggles. **

**I came up with this in a boring maths lesson I'm not going to give anything away.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter only the characters you don't know.**

Harry Potter got bored sitting in his room, the sun was setting and the pinkie orange colour was glowing on his crimson walls. Harry only after realising the time prepared to go to sleep, 'alright Harry time to do this stupid occlumency training, even if it doesn't work' Harry thought while clearing his mind. Finally Harry fell into a peaceful sleep were he only awoke to a dream of Hermione being a hostage to terrorists. He didn't mind after all it wasn't happening or so he thought.

(GSAS Home base)

"Red alert I repeat Red alert, hostage situation in London," said the beautifully sweet voice over the intercom, "GSAS 1 you are to report to briefing room 1 with GSAS 2, I repeat Red alert,"

(Cinema in London)

"Get down you little bitch," Commanded on of the terrorist's rough voice, "If you don't I will shoot you and your family so GET DOWN!!" Hermione got down and thought 'Shit I'll never tell Harry I love him' some tears went down her face. Hermione had grown into her body, her once bushy hair now straight; she had many curves and to some of the muggle boys in the street became a sex goddess.

"Hey," said one of the other terrorists, "You look good fancy coming back there and enjoying your self," He said while rubbing her sensitive areas , "Of course you do your body's doing all the talking," she realised that she was wet.

"L-leave m-me a-alone," she whimpered "P-please find someone e-else," she was openly crying. Talks had started and failed, she was dragged up and a gun put to her head. Hermione never saw it happening a bullet shot him through the right side of the brain and came out the left side, she screamed. She fell down screaming, the left part of her face was soaked in blood.

(GSAS home base while and after Hermione's point of view.)

"God no matter how sexy that voice is it's still a pain in the neck," muttered Snake, "It's always giving us bad news, well more people to kill lets have some fun." Snake walked tiredly to the briefing room. Once receiving the data he went to his teem GSAS 1 to debrief them and GSAS 2.

"Stand to attention," commanded FMan GSAS's bomb disposal expert, "General Snake has entered the room,"

"Stand down," I said, "Right we have a code red level 1," I left it sink in, "Roughly at 1900 hours rouge residence took over a theatre in London, that's the code red," 'Hear comes the bad news,' I thought to my self laughing in my mind, "They claim to have a live nuke, though that's not confirmed we still have to treat it as if they do, Spy Sat's are confirming this as we speak, the blast radius has been cleared, but there are still hostages."

"The plan is to go in live and fast, there FMan you can disable the nuke. As soon as that is done we'll clear the building a little better, now get into those air ships!" I finally commanded.

Once in the ships they had the maps planed pot and strategy formed. GSAS 2 would go in for the media, this is they try to negotiate to the terrorist's demands, and tell us what happening up front. GSAS 1 us would clear out the building, this is we kill the people.

GSAS 2 had just started and it broke down a young girl about 15-16 was dragged to the window a gun to her head. I shouted out take them down to stop Vamp and Sol Snake fighting over who got to save her. I shot him through the PSG1 Sniper rifle before we fast roped assented down on top of the building. We had burst through the window that the poor girl was at, I felt slightly sorry for her she had mixed feelings obviously shocked that kids her age was fighting the battle and scared shitless over what happened. "Vamp," I growled, "Stay with FMan, FMan find the bomb, Sol Snake go to the mainframe and hack in I'll clear up hear."

"But why can't we…" Vamp and Sol Snake said at the same time.

"Because I said so," I replied, "now GO!!!" I bellowed. They went running of to their missions, the girl looked at me shocked.

"They'll kill you," she whispered.

"I'll like to see them try," I whispered back. With that I whipped out the twin sub machine guns and pored so much lead into the uniformed jerks I didn't know with so much lead I had a new range of pencils. I turned back to the girl, "You Ok," I asked gently, she nodded her head symbolising yes, "What's your name?" I asked politely.

"H-Hermione G-Granger sir," she said.

"Right do you have a picture of your parent's," I asked she showed me; crap they were the first ones to die, "Do you know were they are?"

"N-no sir," She replied,

"Right two things one don't call me sir I'm your age," she laughed at this, "and two, I'm sorry to say but your parents were the first one's killed by the terrorists when we burst in." Her mood changed dramatically.

"No, n-no, that's a lie their alive and will come looking for me," she said through tears.

"If you don't believe me,"

"Snake, Snake come in,"

"Wait a second Hermione," "What FMan,"

"I've disarmed…"

"Great bye," "Anyways here they are," I showed her. While she fell to her knee's I saw a wand in her right pocket. "Wait a sec please." I got out my mobile, "Hello Prof Dumbledore do you have a Hermione Granger at your school."

I saw her face go back to shock, "You now about the magical community," She inquired.

"Hell yeah, Dumb don't worry you just have to look after her," and with that he disappeared in a blue light.

**Well what do you think, my friends like it but well lets face it they're not the brightest bulbs in the shed, well see you later if you like it and please be nice my self-esteem has been down lately. **


	2. HPHOM 2

**Chapter 2**

**Again I will not tell you anything about this chapter as well it will spoil it.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

(GSAS home base 12 days after the London incident)

Snake kept pounding is punching bag, 'Why do I care what happens to that girl,' he thought, 'I mean it's not as if I care what happens to her,' 'Ah but you do care Snake, you may be able to hide you concerns from your friends but me that's a different matter,' Snake's sub conscious argued back, 'You are worried that she, like you, will go after the leader of those jerks and kill them,' his mind once again thought, 'Well,' Snake argued back, 'That's one less terrorist cell I will have to worry about,' 'You just don't get it,' his mind argued back yet again, 'You're probably the only one who can help her yet you'll…' the mind never got chance to finish, 'I new there was a reason why I ignored you,' snake thought finally getting the last word.

"Snake what you doing," asked Sol Snake.

"Thinking," Snake replied.

"Oh, did it hurt," Sol snake asked teasingly.

"Hell yeah, I'm dumb remember," Snake said while making a stupid face, "Anyway why are you here?" Snake inquired.

"That girl," Sol Snake said, "Well can't we train her, you know let her take revenge on those sons of a bitch, like you did?"

"So," Snake said, "In other words you want me to bring her here just for you and vamp to try to get her to go out with you," Snake said, "No I will not bring her here and that's final," Snake said seeing the look on Sol Snake's face. Snake then walked out of the room.

"General Snake you are wanted for a phone call, I repeat General snake you are wanted for a phone call," a voice said over the loud speaker. Snake ran to the reception, "In your office sir," Snake walked into his room, the walls were littered with certificates and medals, also pictures of different planes. What you could see of the wall was painted in black.

"General Snake here," Snake said into the phone.

"Snake, It's Dumbledore here, I think it's about time you came back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "Not as a pupils tough, more of our DADA teacher, you were after all the one who graduated herewith some of the highest marks we have seen," Snake thought about it.

"Well ok," Snake said, "But if the pupils piss me off I will end up harming them,"

"Yes, I new you would say that," Replied Dumbledore, "that is they you can also teach them Martial Arts and well let's just say it was an accident,"

"Doesn't sound like you but fine, when do I have to be there?" Snake once again asked.

"Tomorrow, I judge your transportation beams will be able to get you to Hogwarts," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, and yes I'll train that Harry Potter kid like you've been begging me to," Snake said, "Know bye and see you tomorrow."

(Hogwarts next day)

"Snake, next time I give you the idea to make Lord Volde, what's his name again," Vamp asked while running for his life.

"Voldemort and next time shot me before I do," Snake shouted dodging an Avada Kavada.

"Will do," Sol Snake said while running to.

"Wait a moment I'm the devil," said Snake, he spun around and began slicing old Voldie in to little pieces first he sliced him in half, intestine spewed all over the place, then he sliced him down the middle, you could see the inside of his brain, "Hologram off," Snake commanded and the light beam stop while Voldie disappeared.

"Ah, Snake I see you are training," Dumbledore said, "That's just what Harry needs, a good old fashion training,"

"Yeah, lets get up to the castle," Snake said, "Guys hold the fort down," and with that snake and Dumbledore walked up to the great hall.

(In Great hall)

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts; I trust you're rested and ready for a new term at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "And with no delay Hagrid bring in the first year students," The massive great hall doors opened to revel a half giant and new students, Some exited others nervous, they got sorted into their houses most very unfortunately to Slytherin, "I would also like to introduce our new DADA teacher, Mr Snake,"

"Is that him, he looks as if he's my age," Draco Malfoy laughed, "I mean I would have taught if you'd have asked," He said still laughing, "Well with a surname like that at least he was a Slytherin,"

"Actually I was a Gryffindor," Replied Snake, "And the truth is I'm stuck looking like, this, nah only joking but still I can do all the stuff a teacher can do." He carried on, "So don't annoy me,"

"That's were I know him from Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron, "He's the one who saved me when I was in trouble with the terrorists,"

"Excuse me but are you the person who saved Hermione from trouble 13 days ago?" Ron asked with his big mouth.

"Yes he did," replied Dumbledore, "Know of to bed you have lessons tomorrow,"

With that the moaning students left. Once in their dormitory the girls asked Hermione what was it like being so close t the sexy new teacher whom they could date, but Hermione didn't reply she fell a sleep only to have nightmares about her parents again.

(Next Day)

"DADA, first cool," said Harry wonder what he'll be like as a teacher," Harry said, "Well lets get going to our lesson," Harry demanded excitedly. Hermione was going to ask Prof Snake to teach her how to fight, to kill so she could get revenge for her parents.

"Hey mud blood," Malfoy's voice sneered, "How about I do you the honour of letting you take me on a date?" Malfoy asked/demanded.

"Sorry I don't date Snake's I think their slimy just like you," Hermione said with some wit.

Malfoy said the full body paralysis spell and started to fell Hermione up, 'just like when I was a hostage,' Hermione thought. Neither Harry nor Ron could get to her as they were blocked by the two rocks.

"Let her go," Demanded Prof Snake, "Let her go now!" you couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Make me." Malfoy said not caring.

"Thought you'd never ask," with that he broke the rocks arms and legs as well as their noses and castrated them so badly their balls were touching their brains, Malfoy was kick so hard against the wall he went through it and was raged about when Snake was done all of

Malfoy's bones were broke and all that happened within 4 seconds. "Detention all there of you and 100 hose points taken off each of you," Snake said obliviously furious, "And if Prof Snape takes any house points un farley off Gryffindor another 200 will come of Slytherin," the med witch came down in seconds and fixed them up, "Get in and prepare for one hell of a lesson!" Shouted Snake.

**It may be bad but I thought it was good once again plz give constructive criticism Snakeeater 3**


	3. HPHOM 3

**Chapter 3**

**Again I will not tell you anything about this chapter as well it will spoil it. Just for you to know the stories with GSAS in are linked up. So you may here reference to other things e.g. Digimon or Stargate. These things are vital to the stories and even though there may be some mixing, but that are only for the sake of you understanding. It doesn't change the fact that it is a Harry Potter story. I know it's confusing and I may have not worded it correctly but if you read on you will understand (I think anyway)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Stargate SG1/Atlantis, (Or Digimon)**

A young boy at the tender age of five was walking down the road to the cinema in Cardiff; he had a small, brown mop forming on his head he had soft brown eyes and his smile that never went away. He was excited you could tell with the bounce in each step, this was because he was going with his parents.

His father had dark short hair and was fairly fit, his mother a blonde with an attitude. She was fairly fit. They walked down the street together their child in the middle. "Happy birthday my special boy," his mother said, "you're growing up so fast and your starting to look like your father," her voice was radiating pride.

"Well," boomed his dad, "If he's starting to look like me the girls will be running at him any time know," with so much pride it rivalled his mother. The young boy blushed.

They had entered the room, after waiting in line for 10 minutes they were finally at the ticket desk. After they had paid 5-6 men stormed into the room all wearing tactical gear and balaclavas.

"Every-one put their hands up now," he commanded, "Yes like that, nobody try anything funny," he walk to the ticket booth, "Give me all your money," The man commanded yet again, the employee emptied the contents into the till, "Good, RC get it out now," they began to walk back slowly, "Ow yeah if any f you follow us," Bang, bang, "You'll end up like them," the young boy turned around to see his mother and father laying in a heap of blood.

"Mommy, Daddy wake up please wake up," The young boy got his mother's and father's arm and hugged them both tight, "Please wake up," he whispered a lone tear falling down his face, "Please,"

Not long after the police arrived and when the coroners arrived they had a task to get the by away from them the kept saying they were gone and wont come back, but the boy simply stated, "No their not gone, they'll come back you'll see," finally the police took him away by force yet the boy hit the police man furiously screaming, "Put me back, Put me back. I need to be there when mommy and daddy come back, TAKE ME BACK," he screamed some more, all the mothers were crying and hugging their own tightly, unconsciously, "Please take me back," tears now flowing down his face like waterfalls, "Please," it was from that day on the boy never did truly smile again, it was also from that day on that he never loved again either. (Quick notes, if you didn't get the feeling, just imagine your mother and father dieing in front of you, or if you're a parent, losing your child to death.)

Snake awoke with a start, "Bloody memory, better of forgetting it," he got up and did his exercise, while exercising he pondered, "Why is the memory rising after so many years," 'It could be the girl,' his mind tried inputting helpfully, 'Ignoring you again, lalala lala la … la'

**For those who are wondering, (which are probably all of you) I wanted to show why snake is so sad, it was more to get to know snake. If you want to know what happened in the lesson tell me and I'll make up a chapter or if you hate it leave me alone and I wont turn Psychopathic on you.**


End file.
